Accidental Love
by PinkSweets14
Summary: After Witch's potion went terribly wrong, Molly finds herself with magical powers, while Witch finds herself as a frog. Determined to help her friend, Molly needs to get close to Harmonica Town's fortune teller. She pretends to be his friend in order to help Witch. But what happens when Molly find herself falling in love with him?
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

_"Witch, you sure this is a good idea?"_

_Witch turned away from her cauldron to look at me. Her orange eyes, full of determination, narrowed into a glare. Others may have shivered, fidgeted, screamed or even ran under her gaze but I was used to it._

_"Molly, I am deeply saddened that you don't trust me! I am the Witch Princess! I am the most powerful person to walk this earth since him and her. Of course I know what I'm doing!"_

_I let out a sigh and leant against the wall. The same wall I leant against two weeks ago, when Witch blew up her cauldron after adding in the wrong measurement of fungus. The same wall I leant against when she added in the wrong ingredient and turned me into a squirell and then spent a week complaining about how I reminded her of a rat. The same wall I leant against when she set her house and the surrounding forest on fire. So, yeah, you could say I was worried._

_"Witch, take no offence, but alchemy ain't really your forte. It's Oracle's. Besides, I don't think making a potion is going to save the Goddess Tree."_

_She rolled her eyes and turned back to the spell book. "You sound like Wizard. Stop complaining and help!"_

_I let out another sigh and walked over to the cauldron. Brushing aside some auburn hair out of my eyes, I stared at the book before turning to her, frowning. _

_"Witch, I can't read this. You've told me countless times, 'You're just mortal, you can't read magical books and shit!'. Why am I helping?"_

_Witch gazed over at me briefly, giving a sheepish smile. "Right. Forgot about that. Um... Just stir."_

_She handed me a long, brown, wooden spoon. I climbed on top of a few books and glanced over the rim of the cauldron. Inside was a bubbling green liquid. It looked... disgusting. I almost felt sorry for the tree, almost. I managed to put the wooden spoon into the horrid substance and began stirring. There was a sudden flash of green._

_"Ah! Molly, wait! Don't stir!"_

_Witch started to shriek but it was to late. There was a blinding flash of white light and I was thrown across the room. I banged my head against the wall and passed out. The last things I could hear were Witch's screams getting quieter and quieter and then a loud croak._

I woke up. God, I was dreaming again. I always seemed to replay that moment over and over again. It turned out you weren't meant to stir until after you added five hairs from a rat, which she hadn't done. I pinched the bridge of my nose and winced, I had a massive headache

I was back in my bed, on my farm. I let out a loud, audible groan. It had been a whole year since then. And what had happened? Nothing good, I'll tell you that.

My head hit the pillow again and I slowly closed my eye, waiting to fall into dream-land where I would, undoubtly, replay that moment again.

**Sooo, I've never physically played Animal Parade or Tree of Tranquility. But, I've watched my cousins play it once or twice so I think I know what I'm doing Because of that, there won't be any in-depth description of the scenery, cause really I don't know what it looks like. There also won't be a lot regarding the main quest, just cause I don't want to mess it up by saying something stupid.**


	2. Chap 1 - Aftermath

**Chapter 1**

"Okay, okay... Concentrate, focus, keep your mind in proportion and... Go!"

Electric red sparks flew from my hands towards the brush. My two cows had gathered at the other side of the barn and watched with scared eyes. I watched as the sparks reached the brush and it slowly rose into the air. A grin spread across my face as red magic surrounded the brush and slowly progressed towards the unsuspecting sheep.

"It's working! It's-"

My excitement threw off my concentration and the brush fell to the ground. I dropped my hands down and glared at the brush. "Shit."

One of my cows, Coffee (ain't I orginal?) mooed loudly. I shot her a nasty look. "It was only gonna brush you! It's not like it was gonna harm you or anything!" Coffee mooed back, glaring at me. I brushed off the dirty looks the rest of my cattle were giving me and walked out of the barn. "No grazing for you, if you're gonna be so damn mean about it," I sneered at them as I closed the large door. Of course, they weren't bothered. Stupid cows.

I decided to try the spell on the watering can. I took a deep breath, held one hand out in front of my face and pointed it at the can. "Okay... Go!"

The process was repeated. Electric red sparks flew towards it, enveloping the can in a red glow. I tried not to let excitement get the better of me as I guided the can above my crops. With a gentle flick of the wrist, the can leaned forward and watered the crops. I clapped my hands and giggled to myself as the can went about its business and watered my crops for me.

"Should you really be using magic so wishy-washy?"

A tiny voice brought me out of my moment of glee. I rolled my eyes and turned to the small sprite who was fluttering above my shoulder. "Finn, if I was cursed with magic, don't you think I should use it as much as possible?"

Finn only shook his head in disapprovement. I completely ignored him ran back into the house to grab my bag. I let the watering can finish watering before snapping my fingers and letting it fall to the ground.

"I'm going into town to meet up with Kathy and Maya. You can stay here if you like, suit yourself."

I began to walk away but I heard the annoying buzz of his wings beside me. I smirked to myself; I knew he wouldn't like being left behind. The buzzing sound was very irratating though.

"Finn, just sit on my shoulders. Your wings are beginning to sound like a giant moth or something."

Finn giggled. "Oh, Molly. Your accent is so funny sometimes!"

I gave him one of my deadly glares. "You don't think Chase reminds me every five seconds?"

Finn kept giggling until we reached the Brass Bar. Maya was waiting outside, kicking stones with her shoes. I called out to her and ran over. She looked up and grinned.

"Hey Mols! Kathy's inside, her dad needed her for something."

I smiled at her and we walked into the bar together. Kathy saw us come in and ran over to meet us. "Sorry 'bout that, Dad was pesterin' me again," she said, grinning. We sat down at a nearby table and Chase came over to take our orders.

"Good afternoon, ladies. What can I get you?"

Kathy tapped her cheek thoughtfully and looked at the menu. "I'll have a grape cocktail, please."

Maya gasped. "Kathy! It's only 4:30! Isn't too early to be drinking?"

Kathy rolled her eyes. "I'll be fine, it's only one glass. Now, watcha orderin'?"

Maya grinned up at Chase. "Can I just have some water?"

"Boring!" Kathy chimed. Maya glared at her a little but smiled back up at Chase. He wrote down their two orders and looked at me. I sighed.

"I'll have a brew."

Chase snickered. "English, Molly. Proper english. I don't speak northern."

I shot him a glare. He was always making fun of my northern english accent. "Tea! I'll have a tea with milk and sugar!"

He smirked and walked off to the kitchen. I shook my head, scowling. "How do you like him, Maya? He's the rudest, snarkiest bastard I've ever met!"

Maya only shrugged. "He's not that bad," she said, blushing a little. I rolled my eyes and rested my head against the palm of my hand staring into space. Kathy and Maya's voices echoed around but I wasn't really listening to a word they said. I was too busy thinking. It had been a year since Witch's potion went wrong. Since then, I've been able to see ghosts, talk to spirits and, most importantly, use magic. Witch, however, was left in a far worse position. The potion had turned her into a pink frog. I visited her every weekend and tried to use my new found powers to help her but nothing had been working. I didn't know any fancy spells, only simple projectile and levitating ones. I know that, eventually, I'll have to go and find this 'Wizard' person she was always giving out about but Witch won't let me. Whenever I mention him, she goes crazy and starts ribbiting and jumping around the place. I don't know what I'm supposed to do. Heck, I don't even know where this guy lives! He could be on the other side of the world for all I know!

"Molly!"

I snapped out of my daze and saw Kathy and Maya looking at me with confused expressions. I grinned sheepishly and scratched my arm. "Sooo... What I miss?"

Kathy sighed and Maya giggled. "You're so spacey, Mols. Were you thinking of someone~?"

I rolled my eyes and scoffed. "No. Unlike you, I don't need to cling to some boy to make myself happy. I'm a strong, independent woman!" My statement caused Maya to start giggling again. I decided that, in the future, when I was thinking about something, I needed to at least look like I was paying attention. If I didn't, Maya would constantly assume I was thinking of someone.

Chase came over and set our drinks in front of us. "A grape cocktail, water and," he set down my tea in front of me and smirked, "A _brew_."

I gave him a sarcastic smile. "Thanks Chase. I hope you get shot in a ginnel."

"And I hope you learn to speak, cause I didn't understand one word you just said!"

"I hope someone gives you a rotten disease and you shrivel up and die!"

"And I hope you learn to speak, cause I-"

"Get lost!"

"Gladly." He walked off, smirking to himself. He clearly was enjoying my anger that was directed at him. I ignored the looks Kathy and Maya were giving me and sipped my tea. They both raised an eyebrow at each other and began drinking their own drinks. We sat in an awkward silence and they were beginning to make me feel guilty for snapping at Chase. But I'm already self-conscious about my accent and with him teasing me about it every time I walk in here is just infuriating.

Luckily for us and the uncomfortable silence, Selena came sashaying over to us. I held back a smirk; Maya and Selena did not get along. I, personally, don't mind her. She's very forward and blunt, sure, but I find her prescence quite refreshing.

"Hello Mollies, Kathy. Maya." The last name was spoken stiffly. Maya smiled but it didn't reach her eyes. I knew she was trying to be civil for me because I was quite close with her. Selena tried to do the same thing for the same reason.

"Hey Selena. How was last night's show?" I asked.

Selena's eyes lit up at the mention of her dream job. "It was fabulous, Mollies! Practically everyone on the island was there!"

"You mean practically every male was there," Maya muttered. Luckily Selena didn't hear, otherwise blood may have been shed.

I grinned at Selena while Kathy shot Maya a warning look. "You'll have to get a seat for me next time. Between those stupid cows and the bloody weather ruining my crops, I need something to amuse me."

Selena's eyes narrowed and she looked me up and down. "Are you claiming that my dancing is 'amusing'? Do you think I'm going to fall on my face?"

I laughed and waved my hand dismissevly. "Course not! I'm messing with ya! When's your next performance?"

"Tonight, as a matter of fact. You should sing, Mollies, I know how much you love singing! We'll be the highlight of the town!"

I laughed at her enthusiasm. "I think you already got that spot covered! Besides, I think Luke would have a fit if I tried to steal your spot light."

"Hm, maybe you're right. Besides, my routines are very long and complicated; it would be a hastle to try and fit you in too. No offence, Mollies," she said, giggling and jumping.

"None taken. I'll come by tonight then."

Selena nodded and clapped her hands. "Fabulous! See you there!" And with that, she walked out the door.

After she's gone, Maya shuddered. "How do you like her, Mols? She's the rudest, meanest bastars I've ever met!" she said, trying to copy what I said about Chase earlier.

I rolled my eyes and shook my head. "That has got to be the worst impression of me ever, Maya. And I've heard Chase try! Besides, bastard is only used for a man and is a bad word and should not be coming out of your little, innocent mouth," I chided her, waggling my finger in front of her face. Kathy watched our exchange in amusement.

We talked for another while before I stood up. "Well, I've gotta dash. I still have to replant some crops. Not to mention take care of those fecking cows..." I muttered the last part under my breath. Maya and Kathy smiled and waved as I left the building. I walked back to my farm and got ready for Selena's show.

**Hope you enjoyed! Please tell me if I got any little details wrong and I'll corrected them. I hope you liked the way Molly has a bit of an english accent. And I'm not sterotyping her or making her say really stupid things. I have cousins leaving in Yorkshire and they speak like this!**


	3. Chap 2 - Sudden Storm

**Chapter 2**

I glared at the one cow who seemed to ignore me, no matter what I do. I had rang the bell, tried bribery, a spell, herding and just standing beside her and clapping but nothing had worked. It was really getting on my last nerve.

"You know, I can leave you out here if you want," I snarled at her. The cow, Daisy, stared blankly at me. She had to be the dumbest piece of meat I've come across in a while. And I've met and talked to Luke!

Raising my hand in the air, I formed a small ball of magic and tossed it at her. It gave her an electric shock and probably scared her too. Now terrified, Daisy ran back into the barn, mooing loudly. Coffee was giving me her usual nasty looks. I glared at her, my hands on my hips. "You're next," I mouthed to her. Coffee just grunted and walked back inside the barn. I quickly shut the doors, sighing in relief. Stupid cows...

I walked back into my run-down house and sat down in front of the mirror. I quickly brushed out my hair and stared at my reflection blankly. I thought about my life here.. I'd been living here for over two years now. I liked to say I get on well with all the villagers, both younger and older. I'd say I was friends with everyone here. It's a lot better than living in London, where I lived for a few years. It's nice to know every face and be able to wave at them.

There was a knock on my door, interrupting my train of thought. I walked over and opened it to see Kathy. She smiled and gave me a hug, our usual greeting.

"Hey Mols. I'm workin' down at the bar tonight and, since you're goin' to meet up with Selena, I figured we might as well walk down together," she said. I grinned and closed the door behind me. We walked down to Harmonica town, talking.

"So, how's the farm comin' along?" Kathy asked.

"Good, good. Though those cows are going to drive me mental. They're so much hastle and I don't get one shred of respect back! It's awful!"

Kathy laughed and wrapped her arm around mine. "You know that if you need any help, we're right here for you, right?"

I nodded and smiled. "Thanks Kath but I don't want to bother you with my whining. I'm the farmer, I just need to suck it up."

Kathy nodded. "I know, I just feel guilty sometimes... Ah! We're here!"

We walked up to the door and Kathy opened it. It was chock a block, full to the brim. And Maya had been right, mostly with men. And most of them were already drunk. The bar smelled of sweat and beer. Feeling very out of place, I managed to make my way over to the bar, where Kathy had begun working. She saw my expression and raised an eyebrow.

"Selena really brings 'em in, doesn't she?" she said, smirking at my face.

"Bring 'em in? Bring 'em in?! She feckin' has 'em under a spell! I think Selena is actually a witch in disguise!" I screeched. Realising what I said, I shrank back down and avoided Kathy's gaze. She knew I was joking but I felt really guilty. Selena wasn't the witch, I was.

My ears were beginning to hurt with the amount of shouting going on. Rubbing my temples, I took a sip out of the glass of water I had. I was probably going to go deaf.

Finally, after much shouting and hollering, Selena stepped onto the stage. The music started and she began to dance. She twisted and turned in a variety of different ways. Everyone had gone silent and was watching her with great interest. When she was done, Selena bowed and everyone eruppted into applause. Selena giggled and walked off of the stage. She saw me and came skipping over.

"Mollies! I'm so glad you made it!" she squealed, bouncing up and down on her toes.

I laughed and nodded. "Yep. I didn't expect it to be so, um, full. It's a little intimidating actually," I confessed.

"So? How was I?"

"Oh, you were the bees knees, Selena! Your dancing was wicked!" She giggled and twirled her hair around her fingers, soaking up the compliments I was feeding her.

Behind the bar, I heard Kathy give a loud and audible groan. Selena and I looked over at her in confusion. She pointed to a particular table where Owen and Luke were sitting. Selena scoffed and Kathy put her head in her hands. Luke and Owen had three wine bottles sitting in front of them, two of them which were already empty. I watched in disgust as Owen chugged down the last bottle in one swig. Luke stood up and started yelling and pointing at him, wearing a chesire cat grin. Owen put the bottle down with a bang and began to stumble over to Kathy. She didn't look amused.

"Hey Kaaaaaathyyyyy," Owen slurred. He then passed out. Luke started to point and laugh. Kathy groaned and turned to Hayden.

"Dad, I'm bringin' Owen and Luke to the clinic. They're drunk out of their minds and won't be able to make it back home." She turned to me and Selena. "Will you help? I can't carry two full grown men."

I nodded and began to help her with the unconscious red-head. Selena wrinkled her nose up and shook her head. "No thank you. I have more important things to do than take some idiots home because of their bad choices. See you later Kathy. Bye Mollies." With that, she walked back into the crowd of men.

Kathy sighed and looked over at Luke. I smirked and let her take care of Owen. Luke was going to be harder, considering he was still conscious. Besides, Kathy has a huge crush on Owen, she'd be happy to take him off my hands.

I walked slowly over to Luke, trying to drag out my movements. There really was no point, I mean, I'd get there eventually anyway. Luke saw me first and wrapped his arms around my neck and pulled me in for a hug.

"Hey, itz Molliez... Watcha doin'?"

I patted his arm and looked at him from the corner of my eye. "I'm here to show you this really cool bottle of mayonnaise I made for you. Come on, it's in the clinic!

I don't think he was listening to me but when he heard 'mayonnaise' he perked up and his eyes brighened. "Mayonnaise? Where'z the mayonnaise? Molliez, where are you hidin' it?"

I laughed and took hold of his hands. "Come on, I'll show you!" I dragged him out from the bar. When the wind hit me, I felt immense relief. It had been way too hot and stuffy in there. I lead Luke up the steps beside the bar and to the clinic. Opening the door, I saw that Kathy had all ready gotten there and left; Owen was tucked into a bed. Luke looked like he was about to pass out so I let him lean against me and brought him over to the bed beside Owen. The moment his head hit the pillow, he was asleep. I smiled and patted his head before turning towards the door. Then, suddenly, the door flew open and in flew Finn.

"Molly! Molly! Molly! Molly!" he yelled, flying straight for me. I took hold of his wings and held him in front of my face.

"Finn! Why are you out, I thought you were back at the house?" I asked.

Finn began waving his arms around, hyperventilating. I shook him back and forth and glared at him. "Well, spit it out! What's got your knickers in a twist?"

"There's a storm! There's going to be a storm with lightning and thunder and wind!" he exclaimed. I groaned loudly. Another storm? This must have been the third one this week. And it was only the fourth of Summer!

I let go of Finn's wings and he went tumbling to the ground, but picked himself up quickly and flew up beside my ear, his wings making an irratating buzzing sound. He sat on my shoulder and gave me a worried look. I was already half way out the door. I opened the door and walked outside. The wind was already howling and slammed the door shut behind me. When I tried to open it again, it didn't budge.

The storm had already began. The wind was blowling widly and the thunder rumbled above in the sky. Lightning flashed above me and I knew it was too dangerous to try and walk home. My efforts to reopen the clinic door were proving to be futile so I stopped trying and looked for another bulding to run into. Finn wasn't helping.

"Try the inn!"

"Closed, it's 1:30!"

"The bar!"

"Closed, it's 1:30!"

"Tailors!"

"Closed, it's 1:30!"

"Town-"

"Finn! They're all closed! It is 1:30 in the morning!"

Desperate, Finn and I looked around for somewhere I could take cover. Finn pointed at a house and yelled to me. "There! That house there!"

I looked to the house he was pointing at. It was white with a flat roof. Rather plain, if I do say so myself. Finn was already flying over so I followed. If it was going to offer me safety, I wasn't going to complain about its appearance. I pulled on the door knob and it opened quite easily. Running in quickly, I closed the door behind me and let out a sigh of relief. I was safe.

Inside of the house was quaint. On one side of the room, there was a desk, a bed and a bookcase. In the middle sat a table with a glowing ball on top. Off to the right was a small kitchen and a door which, I assumed, led to a bathroom. There was a flight of stairs that led up to the second balcony-like floor. I walked around the room aimlessly. On the walls there were countless star charts. I peered at one but couldn't make it out. The writing was very neat and precise, written in cursive writing. But the language it was written in was one I didn't understand.

I made my way over to the bookcase. It wasn't arranged very neatly, unlike the rest of the house. The books had pages sticking out, some of their covers were wearing away. It looked like they had been there for hundreds of years. I picked put one and began to flick through the pages.

"It's a spell book," I murmured. My thoughts wandered to Witch. If I found the correct spell, I could use it on Witch and return her back to normal! I grinned and flicked through the pages a little slower, looking at each title. Behind me, Finn suddenly squealed, which caused me to drop the book suddenly. I picked it up and glared at him.

"What was that all about?"

Finn only pointed behind me, quivering and cowering. I turned around and let out a small scream.

Watching us in the dark was a singular, green eye.

**I want at least one review before I post the next chapter. Come on guys, 72 people have viewed the story!**


	4. Chap 3 - Fabulous Plan

**Thank you to xXx Angel-Eyes xXx for reviewing and following. This will be my last post for another 3 weeks, as I'm going abroad for my holidays. Yay Spain! Also, I changed the title and description. Anyways, enjoy~!**

**Chapter 3**

"Who...are you..?"

A low voice came from the direction of the eye. Now, I wouldn't consider myself a person who gets scared easily, but I was terrified. This is in a blackened out house, that I thought was vaccant for two years and there's this eye, watching me. Finn was even more afraid and fainted, falling to the ground. I would have rolled my eyes and the wuss but, in this situation, I was too scared.

"I-I could say the same for you buddy! Y-You can't just sneak up on unsuspecting, innocent, young, helpless, terrified girls like this!" I said/yelled, trying not to let my voice give away the fact that I was shaking in my boots.

"Well... This is my house... You're the one who...barged in uninvited..."

"Hey!" I snapped, pointing a finger in the general direction of the voice. "There's a bloody storm outside and I needed shelter!... B-But sorry, I guess?"

The person (I assume it was a person, what else would they be?) stayed silent and I could feel them judging me with their eye. I was beginning to feel very creeped out. I still had no idea who this person was. "H-Hey, do you think I could see who you are..?" I asked timidly.

I heard the person sigh and slowly step towards me, into the moonlight. I still had to squint but I knew I had never seen this person before. From what I could make out, it was a man, around 6"1. He had ash-blond hair, one strand longer than the rest and tied in a braid beside his head. I couldn't see his face but could see the one forest green eye.

"What is...your name..?" he asked. I noticed how he broke his sentences, like it was physically painful for him to talk.

"I-It's common curtesy t-to tell someone y-your name before you ask th-their's... But it's Molly," I said, stuttering a lot more. I felt like he could look through me, judge me, see into my mind. And it was intimidating.

"You are the...rancher, no..?"

"Y-Yeah... I've been here for two years b-but never knew this house had a resident..."

"I...see... You may call me...Wizard..."

I gasped. "You're Wizard? You're _the_ Wizard? The one Witch is constantly giving out about and bashing and stuff? That's you? You've been living on the same island as me the whole time?!" I shrieked, my confidence growing. This guy wouldn't hurt a butterfly, according to Witch. He was a big softie, and she constantly was bashing him about it.

With my new found confidence, I walked away from the wall I had backed myself into and sat on the bed. I expected Wizard to be slightly shocked but it was like he had predicted this to happen.

"Does Witch...give out about me... a lot..?" he asked. His voice was very soft, I noticed.

Crossing my legs and arms, I nodded and grinned enthusiastically. "Oh yeah, all the time! It's always 'Wizard this' and 'Wizard that'. I brought up the proposition that she might like you, to which she responded by turning me into a fly. It was disgusting! They have these long, gross legs and are all fat and hairy..." I shuddered at the memory. Luckily, she was a human then, so she wasn't going to eat me.

I heard Wizard sigh softly. "...You talk a lot..." Well, better than shut up. Which is what a lot of people say to me when I ramble.

In the dark, I saw him walk up the flight of stairs and disappear. I stood up, brushed down my skirt, and walked back over to the bookcase. I picked up the book that was lying on the ground and began skimming through it again. I needed a proper spell if I was going to help Witch turn back into a human. As I flicked through it, my fingers fiddled with the pendant on the necklace around my neck. Witch had given it to me. She said it was a sign of our friendship, that magical beings gave them to mortals who they were very close to. She then also mumbled, blushing, that she had never given one to anyone before. It was a light green apatite, in the shape of a teardrop. Witch also told me that all magical beings, such as the Harvest Goddess, the Harvest King, the Harvest Sprites, her and Wizard, had one. I always wore this pendant, afraid that if I took it off, our friendship may not exist anymore.

"How long...are you going...to have to stay here..?" Wizard's voice surprised me and I jumped, hugging the book close to my chest. I looked up and made out the faint outline of him.

Smiling sheepishly, I picked up the fainted Finn and put him in an empty pocket. "I can go now, if you want," I said.

"That would be nice..." he muttered. Grinning, I turned in the direction of the door. But, instead of walking towards it and opening it like a normal person, I snapped my fingers together and a portal appeared in front of me. I turned to Wizard and gave him a smile and small wave, hiding the spell book behind my back. With that, I walked into the portal and closed my eyes.

When I reopened them, I was standing in front of a small house with a pink door, surrounded my a swamp. Clutching the book close, so as not to let it get drenched by the rain, I walked into the house and flicked on the lights.

"I'm back Witch! And look what I brought!"

I walked over to the table and dropped the large book on it. It landed with a loud thud and I heard a loud ribbit. Rolling my eyes, I looked under the table and came face-to-face with a large pink frog.

"Come on Witch, up on the table," I mumbled, grabbing her slimy body and put her on the table. Witch hopped over to the book and gave me a questioning look and croak.

"I found Wizard! And I 'borrowed' a spell book from him!" I announced. As I predicted, Witch began croaking and bouncing up and down on the table, looking as angry as possible for a frog.

"I didn't mention your condition or ask for his assistance, if that's what you're worried about," I growled, knowing that this is what got her so agitated. She calmed down and waited patiently as I opened the book. It was written in another language but as soon as my fingers glided over the words, they would become readable. I stayed up until past 4, trying each spell on her. I only got through quarter of the book before my head hit the table and I fell asleep.

...

The next morning, I slowly opened my eyes and was greeted by the hideous, pink, frog face known as Witch. She ribbeted loudly, giving me a glare. Waving my hand dismissevly at her, I sat up and stretched. My eyes wandered around the room and fell on the clock. 7:30. Shit!

I stood up quickly, knocking the chair over in the process. I picked it up and gave Witch a sheepish smile. "I have to go now," I began, already preparing myself for her outburst. "I'll be back later and we'll try some more of those spells."

Witch began croaking loudly, banging her feet on the table. I looked closely at her, trying to decipher what she was asking me. I eventually decided that she was trying to ask what I'd do if none of the spells work. I quickly asked her if this was her question, to which she nodded.

Smirking and waggling my finger in front of her, I said "Witch Princess, I am deeply saddened that you don't trust me! I get my calculating ways from you after all!" I walked towards the door but, before I left I turned to the confused frog. "Wizard has these spell books, right? Well it's simple! I'll pretend to be friends and just 'borrow' a few more books. Easy, right?" And, with that, I skipped back through Fugue Forest, happy with my fool-proof plan.


	5. Chap 4 - Phase One: First Impressions

**Who knew? I managed to write a full chapter in one night, three nights before I leave for Spain. I might be able to write another one, it all depends on my mood. It's like 2:27 in the morning and I'm sitting here, just listening to Miku's 'World is Mine'. Like a normal teenager... On another note, thanks to_ Koreena_ for reviewing on the prologue and chapter 3. I really appreciate it!**

**Chapter 4**

I took care of my farm work quickly and rushed back into the house and opened up the toolbox. I had a surplus of fugue mushrooms and decided to give Wizard one as a present. The sooner I got this plan rolling, the sooner Wizard would trust me and the sooner I'd turn Witch back. I skipped happily into town, my rucksack slung over one shoulder. Because of my late awakening, a small accident regarding some seeds with Taylor and those stupid cows, the sun was beginning to set when I walked towards Harmonica town.

As I walked past the tailors, I heard someone call to me. Turning, I saw Kathy and Luna waving at me. I walked over to them, grinning.

"S'up?" I asked, smiling broadly.

Luna noticed my grin and raised an eyebrow. "What are you so happy about?" Kathy was also giving me a quizzical look.

Laughing, I tapped the side of my nose. "For me to know and you to find out. Anyhoos, I have business to attend to so I'll see you later!" Without waiting for a reply, I raised a hand in good bye, walking up the slope towards his house.

I reached the light green door and took a deep breath. I lightly tapped on the door, holding the magic mushroom in one hand. When there was no answer, I knocked again, slightly louder. "Oi!" I called in, "It's rude to ignore people, let me in!" I pressed my ear up to the door and heard him sigh.

"You may...enter..."

I kicked the door open and walked in, hitting it closed with my hip. Wizard was sitting at the table in the middle of the room, gazing absent-mindedly into the crystal ball that was set there. Now that it wasn't pitch plack, I got a better view of him. He had tanned skin and ash-blond hair that hid one eye from view. Under the eye hidden from me was a strange white marking. He wore a black turtle-neck, white pants, funny looking boots and a purple cloak. To sum him up, he looked like a wizard, in every sense of the word.

I approached him slowly, until I was standing on the other side of the table. He looked up at me with a very bored expression. "What do...you need..?" he asked. I tried to avoid eye contact because the one eye I could see looked sad. Like he had lost faith in something.

Looking at the table awkwardly, I pushed the mushroom out in front of me. "An apology gift. For barging into your house last night. Witch likes 'em so I figured you might too," I said lamely. This was going to be harder than I thought.

I lifted my gaze to see him looking at the mushroom in shock. "Where did you...find this..?" he almost whispered.

"O-Oh, i-in Fugue Forest. I have a bit of a collection at home." The room was silent as he stared at the mushroom and I crossed my fingers behind my back, hoping he liked the gift. If he didn't, it was going to be very hard to gain any sort of trust. First impressions and such.

"Thank you... I quite like this..."

My head snapped up and I grinned. 1 point to Molly! "Really?! You mean it?! You had me worried for a second!" I admitted, sitting down on the chair across from him. He inspected the mushroom closely before nodding and walking up the stairs. Being the persistant person I am, I followed him up and watched as he placed it on a desk and write something in a book. I stood up on my tippy toes and peered over his shoulder. He must have been a good head and a half taller than me, making it extremely hard.

"What are you doing..?" Wizard asked suddenly, without turning around. He caught me by surprise and I jumped back, putting a hand over my heart.

"Jeez, you scared me! I was just wondering what you were writing. And what you're going to use the mushroom for. I mean, I gave it to you so I think I have a right to know, you know?" I said quickly, without taking a breath.

Instead of answering my question with an answer, he answered my question with a completely irrelevant question. "I do not reconize...your accent... You are not from Castanet... Correct..?"

Oh god, the accent questions again. I tried hard not to snap, I really did. But sometimes your brain decides to defy you and your plans and makes it own stupid desicions. "No, I'm not. I'm from England, ok?!" I snapped angerly, crossing my arms and sighing irritably. When I realised what I did, I winced at my own reaction. Molly was now at -2 points. Great.

"England... What is it..like there..? I have...never been...anywhere...besides Castanet..."

I looked over at him in confusion. Wizard was leaning against the table and watching me, with the same bored expression but his head had tilted to the side slightly. It was like telling a child about the land outside their little homes. He had that same sound of confusion and awe mixed subtly in his tone. He hadn't even noticed that I snapped at him. Well, maybe he had and just chose to ignore it. Maybe I was at -1 point?

"U-Um, w-well, it's not that much different from here. I grew up on a farm in Yorkshire, that's North England. It was basically just fields as far as the eye could see. And cows. There were lots of cows. The towns weren't much different 'cept they weren't build on top of each other. They were build along side each other in a straight line, along the main street. When I was 18, I moved to London. That's in the south of England. And it is big! Like... 50 billion times bigger than this island! It was always really busy and there were cars everywhere! I wasn't really a city girl so I moved here." I must have spent half an hour explaining London and its size to him, waving my arms around to emphasise certain words. Wizard listened, though whether or not he listened closely is beyond me, nodding every now and again. He couldn't hide the look of shock in his eyes when I described London's humongous size.

When I finally finished off my long description, Wizard spoke for the first time in half hour. "To answer your question...I am going...to use the mushroom...for research..."

I nodded and made a small 'ah' sound. Deciding to take my leave, I walked towards the front door. "I'll talk to you tomorrow, 'k?" I called back to him, waving as I closed the door. I smiled smugly to myself as I walked home. Maybe it would be as easy as I though.

When I walked into the house, I saw Finn flying circles around my table. When he saw me, he squeaked loudly and flew over, hugging my nose.

"Molly! Where did you go?! I didn't know what had happened to you or when you'd be back!"

I rolled my eyes at the sprite and opened the fridge, taking out a carton of milk. I took a drink out of the carton and wiped my mouth with the back of my hand before returning it to the fridge and turning back to Finn. "Sorry, _Mum_, I just went out to town. You were still asleep so I decided to leave you. Problem?"

Finn's mouth hung agape before he closed it and narrowed his small, black eyes at me. "Yes! I haven't seen you since we entered that house! I don't even remember what happened..."

I sat down at the table and he sat down on the table across from me. I began explaining what happened, from meeting Wizard to borrowing the book from him. Of course, I bent the truth a little, telling Finn that Wizard _let _me have the book and leaving out my plan. He was such a worry-wart and goody two-shoes that he'd have a heart attack if I told him either of those things. When I was finished, I began fiddling around with the pendant on my necklace and bit my lip. So far, my plan was a success. But I didn't know where to go from here. Usually, I just gave them gifts for, like, a year before they were completly open with me. But Witch wasn't going to wait for another year while I buttered Wizard up. I needed to progress faster.

"Hey, Finn?" Why was I going to this pip squeak for help? "How do you become friends with someone if you want to speed up the process a little?" I asked, still questioning my sanity for turning to _Finn_ for help.

Finn might have been thinking the same way, only putting himself in a more optimistic and happy light, because his eyes lit up. "Well, what I'd do is try and establish some kind of common interest. It makes conversation a lot easier."

I consumed the information, nodding a little. I couldn't help but smirk. The midget actually had some good advice. I thanked him and began getting ready for bed. I turned off the light, wished Finn good night and snuggled into the covers. Tomorrow's mission? Establish some kind of common interest!


	6. Chap 6 - Phase Two: Common Interests

**Chapter 5**

I woke up the next morning and went through the usual routine of getting dressed, eating, dealing with the animals and enchanting the watering can to water my crops. I had gotten so good at that charm all I had to do was click my fingers and it would go about its business. It was much better at watering my crops than I was anyway.

I left for Fugue Forest at around 9:00. I left a note for Finn so he wouldn't freak out like he did last night. I was off to Witch's to try and get more information on the mysterious magic man.

When I reached her humble abode, I opened the door and walked in like I lived there. Witch was sitting at the table, flicking through the spell book with her webbed feet. I sat down at the table and waited for her to notice me. She eventually looked over and croaked at me.

"Will any of the spells work?" I asked. She shook her little frog head in reply. I covered my face with my hand and groaned. That meant I'd be paying another unexpected visit to someone's house again today. Remembering why I came to her house in the first place, I poked at Witch until she looked over at me again.

"Hey Witch? What does Wizard like? Other than mushrooms."

Witch placed her head in her hand and thought. Her head shot up suddenly and she ribbited loudly. I held out my hands in a calming gesture as she bounced up and down.

"Calm down! Jeez, it's not something to get that worked up over!"

Witch stopped jumping and scruched her eyes closed. I watched her with a frown as the pink frog concentrated.

"_Coffee. The dude's crazy about coffee. Bonkers. Nuts about it,_" a small voice said. I looked at Witch and nodded. She had told me a while back that she could read minds and talk using telepathy. She said some chose not to (and I really hoped Wizard chose not to) and some used it for evil. She used it because people's reactions were usual very funny.

"Thanks. I'll grab some at the inn. See you later, Witch!" I said, already half way out the house. As I was walking into town, I ran today's plans.

_1. Buy this coffee_

_2. Visit Wizard, give him the coffee and establish some kind of common interest_

_3. Didn't I promise Kathy I'd meet up with her later? Yeah, do that too._

Smiling, I walked into the inn and up to Colleen. "Can I have a cup of coffee please?" I asked. Colleen smiled politely and told Yolanda the order. She then turned back to me and raised an eyebrow questionably.

"This is the first time you've ever ordered coffee, Molly. You hate it, don't you? What's the special occasion?"

I shrugged nonchantly. "A friend of mine really likes it, so I thought I'd pick it up for hi- them. I thought I'd pick it up for them."

Before she could pry further, Yolanda came with the coffee. I took it gratefully, payed and left quickly, before anymore questions could be asked. I ran to Wizard's, the cup in my hand. Careful not to spill any, I knocked on the door.

"You may...enter..."

I pushed the door open and closed it gently, not taking my eyes off of the burning liquid in my hand. My eyes scanned the room quickly and they landed on the purple-cloaked figure up on the second floor, looking out a telescope. I carefully made my way up the stairs and laid the coffee on the table.

"I, er... I-I got you another gift..." I mumbled, pointing to the coffee cup. God, this guy makes me nervous.

Wizard looked away from his telescope and looked over at the coffee. I think he was meant to glance at it and go back to work, but his eyes stopped on it. They flickered from the cup, to me and back to the cup. I fidgeted uncomfortably. Please tell me Witch wasn't lying... Please, please, plea-

"How did...you know... that I loved...this..?"

Shit, come up with a lie quickly. As my mind raced to find a suitable excuse, I noticed a familiar smell lingering in the house. It smelt like... Coffee... "O-Oh, your house kinda smells like coffee... So, I assumed. I got it right though, right?"

He nodded and took a sip from the black liquid. A tiny, ghost of a smile appeared on his mouth but vanished quickly. My hand found its way to my necklace and I fiddled with the light green pendant. Wizard's eyes narrowed and he pointed to it.

"Where did you...get that pendant..?" he asked.

I picked it up with my index and thumb and smiled. "Witch gave it to me. She said it symbolises the friendship between a mortal and immortal. Pretty, ain't it?"

He nodded absent-mindedly and turned back to his telescope. A small grin spread across my lips. I think I've found my common interest.

"You like stargazing?" I asked, walking over beside him. As I predicted, he looked over at me with a shocked expression. Well, as shocked as someone with practically no emotions gets. Which isn't very shocked.

"Yes... Do you..?"

_Well, no. I don't know a thing about stars. _"Yeah. I don't know many constellations, but they calm me. And they're pretty too." I'm a terrible person. I am a terrible, terrible person.

Wizard's face softened and he nodded. He looked at the telescope and then back at me. "Do you...want to look..?" he asked awkwardly. I had to surpress a grin at his uncomfortableness, but nodded and walked up to it. I shut one eye and put the other up to the eye piece. What I saw was amazing. I could see thousands and thousands of stars, little balls of gas twinkling up in the sky. I may have lied but I wasn't lying anymore. Maybe I should start looking up more at night.

"It's... beautiful," I breathed. He nodded beside me, smiling slightly.

"Stars are...fascinating... I have studied them for...quite awhile now..." said Wizard. I looked away from the telescope, in his direction.

"How long have you studied them for?" I inquired, sitting down on the chair that was at his desk.

"A very long time," he mumbled. I knew he didn't want me to pry any further but I wanted to know.

"Oh come on. Look, I'll let you in on a little secret. I may look 19 but I'm actually 23!"

A smirk played on his face and he raised an eyebrow. "I may look 25...but I am over 600...years old..."

I gasped and stood up, glaring and pointing a finger at him accusingly. "Hey, that's no fair! You knew you'd win, why'd you let me humiliate myself?!"

"I did not know...age was such a...competition to you..." he said in a calm voice. I puffed out my cheeks and crossed my arms like a five year old. Letting out a long sigh, I turned towards the door and put my hand on the door knob.

"Molly... Did I...upset you..?"

I heard Wizard's voice from the corner of the room. He sounded concerned. A small grin appeared on my face as I realised this. He was already somewhat concerned about me.

"No, I'm just messing with you. I'll see you tomorrow again then, yeah?"

"If you don't mind... Could you bring...some more coffee..?"

I laughed and waved in his direction. "No bother! See ya!"

**Back from Spain but leaving again soon. I'm going to Galway for two weeks. I have two one-shots in the works so they might come out before I leave but I don't know.**


End file.
